


神裔

by yewook0508



Series: 神裔 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewook0508/pseuds/yewook0508





	神裔

No.07

緬甸(Myanmar/ Burma)，世界最低度開發的國家之一。昔日金三角因盛產罌粟，通過當地軍閥、毒梟等製造鴉片、海洛英等毒品而惡名昭彰，是世界上最大的鴉片、海洛英類毒品產地。直到近年，在國際禁毒壓力下，泰國政府加大禁毒攻勢，毒品產地已經大部轉移到緬甸境內...

翻閱手上資料，這兩天終於從強仁親信那裡得到關鍵證據───無論再怎麼不願相信，社長確實利用職務之便，私底下會見了緬甸當地的軍閥，甚至與部分毒梟密切往來───雖然目前沒有任何資料顯示有背叛雲豹之嫌，但不碰毒品畢竟是老會長傳下來的幫規，就算要以拓展「行業」別來當理由， 仍顯牽強

濃眉蹙起，李赫宰摘下眼鏡，以指腹按摩眼頭。再睜眼時視線越過病床，直接落到了正對面的落地玻璃。

因為天氣很好的關係，柳霧將兩旁的落地窗簾收緊。明媚日光灑進，將整間病房映照地通透明亮。

不知何時開始，李赫宰將金厲旭所處的VIP病房當成了另類辦公室。你能說他只是在完成藝聲的交代，雖然會長連點具體吩咐都沒說，但毋須如此便能將事情做到完美無缺，向來是秘書該行的本分。因此要把厲旭送去哪間醫院、該得到怎樣的醫療資源、行使哪種措施，全是李赫宰本身的意思───但那都不代表，他必須親力親為，這麼長時間探視位無關緊要的病患

背對獨坐圓桌的青年，歪頭倚靠窗台，一手翻書，另捧著熱水小口小口啜飲。看著他的背影，李赫宰不禁勾起自嘲。

是的，他的確不需要。卻是有意識地要這麼做。

李赫宰是對自身感受具有充分理解力的那種人。  
並非單純的"理智"而已。冷靜、理性皆非合適摹寫李赫宰形容詞，相反地，他覺得自己相當感性！只是比更多人都清楚情緒從何而起。故，他極少被無謂的情感帶領，亦不輕做情緒的囚臣。

近日幫內事務日不暇給，身邊親近諸事不順，這些都令他心煩氣躁。可高壓的工作並不允許他有毛躁的時候，於是他很自然的，會去尋覓靜心的事物。然後，也說不上原因，他發現待在柳霧身邊時特別心靜，初期還不明顯，但隨著幫內氣氛日益動盪，所扛責任愈發吃重，這樣的情況就變得明確起來。

李赫宰分析過各種可能───無論來到其他條件病房或什至盡可能重製相同情境───成效皆不彰。就是必須處此地，才能從幾乎窒息的龐大壓力中得到丁點喘息。

平靜闔起書本，眸底帶上決絕，金厲旭照慣例的起身，照慣例的替玻璃杯添上溫水，然後照慣例的回頭，卻沒照慣例的提前和銀赫四目相對。

「不行」未等金厲旭開口，對方已然回答。

和往昔無異的冰冷聲調，卻沒讓金厲旭同過去般打退堂鼓。  
他下定決心似地握緊拳頭，走到銀赫桌前放下茶杯。

「我要見，那位請你送我來醫院的男子」

「不行」冷靜地與柳霧對視，加重語氣

「一定要」

「不可能」

「如果我堅持呢?」

「堅持?」慵懶的翹腳於桌上，中指撥過劉海，銀赫冷漠抬眼「你憑什麼...跟我談堅持?」

眼底明顯地不屑使金厲旭想退縮，但是他不行。

凝視銀赫的眼睛，徐緩眨一下眼───瞬息之間，像是有道開關打開───如鱷魚的眼睛能同時看見水面上和水面下的一切，金厲旭此刻能同時諦視異度和一般世界───

銀赫的氣場強，不僅為現世所謂"氣勢"而已。異度中的銀赫，亦有股青色的光暈繞其身周。

金厲旭擁有見聞異度的能力───或可稱「第三隻眼」。同時身有異香，卻非所有人都能聞見。他不確定原理何故，但綜觀過去，能聞到香氣者，體質多與自身相類。倒不是說定會有靈異體質，但通常在諸多地方，比他人有更高感知，尤其顯著於俗稱的「第六感」上

人與人之間的交互影響，並非局限有形，亦如因緣相生，只需起心動念。銀赫身上的氣，曾經如藍色黎明般澄澈，然此時此刻，卻被摻進了晦氣，變的混濁不堪。

因為氣場明晰，故一般穢物不會對其產生影響───能使之氣場濁劣，會是多大的念?

不用多想都能猜知，必與那沖天紅光有關。銀赫場域再強，畢竟沒有習過任何潔淨之法，長期與怨相處，終會受其影響。

若旁觀者銀赫已如是，那麼當事者會成何許───金厲旭簡直不敢想像！

都怪抱有著僥倖心態一拖再拖，倘對方真的發生什麼...已經不是再用懦弱逃避的時候!!!收緊拳頭，金厲旭憤憤出聲：「你不懂！」


End file.
